Clash of Titans
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: CIA Agent Eren Yaeger disappeared in Roanapur, and the Black Lagoon gang is the prime suspect for his apparent death. The gang is now being hunted by Task Force Titan lead by the ruthless Agent Mikasa Ackerman. Roanapur will be a warzone when the two female warriors - Revy and Mikasa - faced off in an inevitable clash of Titans.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK LAGOON: Clash of Titans

Eren Yeager hated the sea.

He stood outside the pilothouse of the Royal Thailand Navy patrol boat slowly prowling the dark waters of the Gulf of Thailand. The boat is only about fifty foot in length, but it is heavily armed with a 30mm Bushmaster cannon and two M2 .50 caliber machine guns, plus the small arms stowed aboard. The ten-man crew worked tirelessly to keep her sailing steady. Even though the small craft is only travelling at around 10 knots, the turbulent sea easily swayed the American-made patrol boat like a toy in a pond. The constant swaying made Eren's stomach churned. He couldn't contain it any longer; he retched and vomited on the sea.

Christ, I did not train for this shit, Eren thought as he wiped the bile from his mouth using his sleeve. I am Airborne, the master of freefall and yet here I am, puking my brains out.

"Are you okay, Mr. Collins?" the boat captain said, using Eren's cover name.

Eren straighten. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to this."

The captain chuckled. "You look like tough soldier, Mr. Collins. Maybe the CIA made you a bit soft."

Eren snorted but agree. He was a soldier, part of the elite US Army 101st Airborne division with more than a thousand landings to his credits. He was trained in parachuting behind enemy lines with full battle gear and in total darkness. Most of his jumps are done using the very dangerous High Altitude Low Opening jumps, HALO. As the name implies, the jump was done from high altitude, usually wearing oxygen masks to allow breathing in the thin air, then the chute opens on very low altitude to avoid radar detection. The landing could be measured in feet and if the main chute fails, the operator had only seconds to open his reserve chute and avoid hitting the ground at terminal velocity.

Eren participated in operations in Afghanistan, Iraq and other places he couldn't say, raking many awards for valor in the process. In a terrible battle at the Hindu Kush valley, Eren was grievously wounded. That ended his career in the army, but his experience and knowledge earned him the interest of the Central Intelligence Agency. After recuperating, he was hired by the Agency's secretive paramilitary unit, the Special Activities Division (SAD). Four years of going around the world in covert operations took its toll on Eren. The formerly well-built soldier is now thinner and gaunt, which is an advantage when blending in the locals.

But the captain is right, he is getting soft.

"I need to call someone," he said to the captain.

The captain went back to the pilot house.

Eren fished out his compact satellite phone from the pocket of his jacket and extended the antenna. He dialed a number. The long and short beeps and buzzes told him the call was being rerouted through several countries before reaching Langley, Virginia in the US.

"Ackerman," a female voice answered in the other line.

"It's Collins," Eren said, using his cover name. The woman on the other line already knew his identity.

"Is this line secure?" the woman asked.

Eren smiled. She is always concerned about security. "Affirmative. I just called to say beans are being delivered." That is also a code, it means the transaction is about to start.

"That's good to hear," the woman answered. "Is it spoiled?"

"No. It's fresh."

"Good. Finish the transaction and go straight to home."

"I will. I'll call you later."

"Keep me posted. Ackerman out." The line was cut.

Eren pocketed the phone. The captain called out to him. "Mr. Collins, I think we have them." He handed a pair of binoculars to Eren.

The SAD agent raised the binoculars to his eyes. Sure enough, he could see a point of light in the middle of the dark seas. "Signal them," he told the captain.

The flood lamp of the patrol boat blinked, sending Morse code messages to the other boat. They replied in Morse Code too, using the predetermined signal.

"Let's get close," Eren said. He felt the boat moved faster towards the visitor.

Eren was surprised when he saw the other boat. It was an old US Navy PT boat, the Elco-class used in the Pacific theater during World War II. The boat looks well-maintained, but on closer inspection Eren could see dents and scratches on the hull. The boat obviously went through a lot in the decades of its use.

A big, black man stood on the bow of the PT boat. He is dressed in fatigue pants and sleeveless vest. Beside him is a petite dark-skinned woman dressed in black tank tops and extremely short denim pants. A young man stood behind the two, he looks more uptight and cultured as he is dressed in white shirt, black slacks and a necktie.

The PT boat went closer to the starboard of the Royal Thai Navy craft. The woman dropped a rope hook to the other boat and pulled it closer to each other. The black man approached Eren. "My name is Dutch, I am the captain of the Black Lagoon."

"Black Lagoon? That's the name of this PT boat?" Eren asked. "It's nice."

"This is my associates, Revy," Dutch continued, pointing to the woman. "And Rock."

Rock held out his hand. "Mr. Collins," he said.

Eren shook the hand. "I understand you ran into some serious hurdles."

"We handled them, they ain't worth shit," Revy boasted. "You got the money?"

"You got the package?" Eren asked.

Revy raised a metal briefcase. "I got it here, agency man."

Eren took a briefcase from the pilothouse of the patrol boat. "Five million," he said, raising the case.

"Open it," Dutch ordered.

Eren opened the lock and showed the Lagoon crew rows of green dollar bills. Revy did the same with her case, showing Eren a small black box protected by foam padding. Satisfied, Eren nodded and closed his case. Revy did the same.

"Let's exchange," Eren suggested.

Dutch took the case from Revy. He walked closer to Eren.

Suddenly, both boats were illuminated by powerful flares shot into the sky. Revy shot a glance and saw three speed boats roaring from behind a small island. Revy saw blinks of light from the speedboats and she immediately recognized gunfire before she heard the sound. "Get down!" she yelled, pushing Rock to the deck.

It was too late for Eren. Two bullets hammered his torso. The man tumbled and fell on the water. He disappeared in the dark waters of the gulf.

7.62mm bullets stitched on the pilothouse of the patrol boat. The captain fell on the deck, his face gone after being erased by bullets. Rounds fell on the Lagoon but most were blocked by its armor. "Fire it up, Benny!" Dutch shouted as they took cover. The three diesel engines of the Black Lagoon came to life.

Revy grabbed an M60 machine gun from the deck. She swung the machine gun towards the speedboats and fired a few burst of 7.62mm rounds. The Lagoon started swinging to port. Dutch armed himself with a Heckler and Koch G3 rifle and started pumping rounds on the boats. He caught a whoosh of light. A comet-like object sailed from the lead speedboat, flying faster than sound towards the Thai patrol boat. Second later, the boat exploded in a bright fireball as the RPG rocket struck the pilothouse and detonated the boat's magazine.

The Lagoon accelerated away from the fireball. The three speedboats gave chase. Revy quickly shifted positions on the stern of the PT boat and started hosing the lead speedboat with machine gunfire. The enemy was faster though, and most of her shots hit water. Bullets clinked on the railings and hull of the antique boat.

A geyser of water erupted near the Lagoon as a mortar round crashed on the gulf. Another one exploded, but this one closer to the PT boat. "Shit!" Dutch said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Rock, bring me the Remington!" Revy yelled on the hold.

"Here!" Rock answered, tossing a long black satchel at Revy. The woman dropped her machine gun and opened the satchel. She pulled out a customized Remington 700 hunting rifle. The long gun is chambered to fire the powerful .416 Remington Magnum and topped with a Leupold 10X scope with night vision function. Revy quickly loaded the rifle with four rounds of elephant-killing ammunition.

She settled down behind the scope, adjusting the bullet drop compensator (BDC) for a one-hundred-yard zero. She aimed at the lead speedboat, setting the crosshairs on the man loading the rounds on the mortar tube. As the man rose to drop another shell, Revy pulled the trigger. The Remington bellowed, and the heavy recoil kicked Revy's shoulder like a pissed-off mule.

The 300-grain boattail soft point round passed through the man's torso, turning his insides to unrecognizable mush. The horrendous impact of the slug tossed the man head over heels to the water.

"Good shot," Dutch remarked.

"Fuck yeah," Revy answered as she pulled the bolt back. More bullets hit the Lagoon but it kept running past 40 knots. She centered the crosshairs on the cockpit of the lead boat. The massive bullet found no obstacle, passing through the glass like it was nothing. The head of the pilot exploded like a red balloon. The speedboat steered away to port side as the body of the pilot jammed on the steering wheel.

Revy shifted her aim, targeting the second speedboat. She fired, putting the bullet straight through the speedboat's built-in gas tank. The twenty-footer boat disappeared in a huge fireball, dropping countless pieces of debris and body parts on the water.

"One down," she muttered as she aimed for the third boat. Suddenly, the Lagoon banked hard to the left. Revy's aim went off as she pulled the trigger. She missed.

But Dutch didn't. His G3 barked full automatic shots on the deck of the third boat. Two men collapsed on the deck, their bodies devastated by 7.62mm rounds. Another one fired his Uzi at the Lagoon but the 9mm rounds didn't even dented the PT boat's armor.

The first boat was back in the fight. Revy, on the other hand, is also ready. She tossed the Remington to the floor and grabbed one of her favorite weapons, an M79 single-shot grenade launcher. She broke the breach open and loaded a 40mm HEDP round. She aimed the launcher a bit higher in trajectory and fired. The egg-shaped grenade flew up and crashed down, smashing on the deck of the speedboat. The detonation completely destroyed the craft.

The third speedboat had enough. It turned tail and roared away from the fight. The Lagoon didn't gave chase, it was clear they won this fight.

Revy stood up. "Fuck! Five million dollars! Gone! Who the fuck are those guys?!"

"Calm down, Revy," Dutch replied. "We still got the deposit, anyway."

"And we got this," Rock answered, holding the metal briefcase. "Maybe this is what they wanted."

"What the hell is that, anyway?" Revy asked.

"I think we're about to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

2

Special Agent Mikasa Ackerman is angry, no, she is incensed with rage. Ever since she got the bad news from Thailand, the beautiful young commando is burning heels as she paced through the halls of the George Bush Center for Intelligence building in Langley, Virginia, the headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency.

Mikasa is tall, with short hair and a stoic expression that never leaves her face. Her figure is well-built from hours and hours in the gym, and also scarred in countless black ops of the past. Her tight t-shirt did nothing to hide her muscular biceps and six-pack abs. She looks tough even without the massive Desert Eagle pistol hanging on her right thigh.

Mikasa didn't even knock as she barges inside the office of Agent Morrison, the head of the Special Activities Division. "I want my team in Thailand, now," she said without preamble.

"Calm down, Ackerman," Morrison replied. "We are all sad for the death of Agent Yaeger, but we have to know who we are dealing with…"

Mikasa angrily tossed a folder on the director's desk. "I already know. They are the pirate gang known as the Black Lagoon. I want them; they will pay for the loss of my friend."

Morrison removed his eyeglasses. "Mikasa, it is more complicated than that. You see, this gang has been cooperating with us in the past. We can still-."

Mikasa finally lost her patience and slammed her palms on the table. "I don't give a shit! I want me and my team on a flight to Thailand in 24 hours or I will go straight to the DCI and I will wipe your face off with my fist!"

A few hours later, Mikasa and her team of five men and one woman are aboard an Air Force C-17 Globemaster III cargo plane heading to Roanapur, Thailand. Mikasa's Task Force Titan is an elite paramilitary black ops team trained to be deployed anywhere in the world at a moment's notice. Mikasa herself handpicked the members from different Special Forces outfits from all over the world. All are dressed in heavy-duty 5.11 khaki pants and combat shirt, Blackhawk vest and holsters, and Oakley commando boots.

Thomas Wagner is a typical All-American Marine, with blond hair and boyish looks and an infectious smile. Nevertheless, he is a purebred warrior, veteran of the elite Force Recon and had seen action in Afghanistan and Iraq. He carries his trusted M4A1 carbine loaded with Trijicon ACOG scope, AN/PEQ-2 laser module, and Surefire light. On his holster is a big Heckler and Kock Mk23 .45 caliber pistol.

Mina Carolina is a young, beautiful pigtailed girl from Canada. She is a former Royal Canadian Air Force helicopter pilot, with combat experience with NATO forces in Afghanistan. She is proficient in flying any kind of rotorcraft, but she is most fond of the Titan's MH-6 Little Bird support helicopter. While inside the C-17, she is busy maintaining her little black helicopter to make sure it runs properly on their mission. She keeps an FN P-90 submachine gun on her chopper as her self-defense weapon.

Nac Tius is a veteran of the French Foreign Legion, but no one knows his real nationality or even his real name. He is the team's mechanic and master driver, rumor has it that he even joined the Dakkar Rally long ago. He maintains the Titans' two armored gunmetal gray Ford Expedition SUV's, one is equipped with a pop-up turret with a Dillon M134 Minigun. Nac is armed with an M4A1 carbine with an M203 40mm grenade launcher and a Les Baer .45 caliber pistol as his sidearm.

Mylius Zeramuski is a Bosnian army officer that served in Afghanistan, and as a young boy, he fought against Serbians in the Bosnian War, making him, the most experienced of the team. He is the heavy weapons specialist. On the field, he usually carries an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) belt-fed light machine gun.

Samuel is an American from the south; his real name is also unknown. He was raised in a hunter family and is a crack shot from a young age. Now he is one of the best snipers in the world. He is armed with an old M-14 battle rifle, customized and accurate with a lightweight fiberglass stock and Leupold scope.

Franz is from Bavaria, very calm and cautious, a natural counter terrorist operative from the GSG-9. He is also a linguist, and crucially, speaks Thai fluently. Mikasa will need him when brute force is unnecessary. As a German commando, he is proficient with a Heckler and Koch G-36C carbine and H&K USP 9mm pistol.

Mikasa herself is armed to the teeth. On her thigh is a huge Israeli-made Desert Eagle .44 Magnum pistol. A backup Glock 29 subcompact 10mm pistol is strapped on the front of her tacvest. Her primary weapon is an FN SCAR-H 7.62mm battle rifle with EOTech scope, AN/PEQ-2 and Surefire light. She made sure she is carrying enough ammo to sustained a prolong firefight but still light enough to make her fast and agile.

She took a small picture from her vest pocket. It was a worn Polaroid of her with Eren Yaeger, both of them dressed in full combat gear and with an unfurled parachute behind them. It was her first HALO jump, and she was scared to death. She was very young back then, and she barely passed the intense "Screaming Eagles" training. But someone pushed her to do more than she can physically and mentally accomplish, that was Yaeger. With him by her side, Mikasa successfully completed her first HALO jump. After over a hundred parachute jumps, Mikasa and Eren became known as the masters of freefall. Dozens of deployments and dozens of firefights later, the two became inseparable, until Eren was wounded in Afghanistan. He barely survives, but his service for the country did not end as the CIA recruited him. Mikasa followed suit a few months later.

Now, Eren, her partner, her bestfriend, is gone.

Mikasa swore the Black Lagoon gang would pay, in blood.

She turned the picture around. Eren wrote a message behind the Polaroid. It was the 101st Airborne motto. _Rendezvous with Destiny._

"We will get them, Eren," Mikasa said as she pocketed the picture. She stood up and called everyone's attention.

"All right team, listen up," Mikasa began. "We are about to land in a few hours. I want everyone to be well rested because we are in for a fight, I shit you not. You all heard the briefing on our targets. We are going after Black Lagoon, a four-member pirate gang who are now the prime suspects in the death of Agent Eren Yaeger. They are extremely dangerous, heavily armed and they hate the law. One is a female criminal who is considered to be the best fighter this side of the planet, and one is a Vietnam War deserter that is a master of heavy weaponry. The other two members are not fighters but they can be dangerous too. I want them to be taken alive, but if they resist you are all authorized to take them down with extreme prejudice. I want you all to be careful, watch each other's backs, and keep your eyes open. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!' answered the chorus of voice.

Mikasa nodded. "Good luck. And good hunting."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Roanapur, Thailand

Kao Zhaulong has a taste for fine wine and authentic Cuban cigars. As he savors his Hennessy on the rocks, the phone on his desk rang.

"Kao," he said on the receiver.

"You failed. The chip is gone," the voice on the other line said.

"It is not gone," Kao insisted. "Sure, we have suffered a setback. But we know where the chip is."

"Where?"

"Here in Roanapur. It's in the possession of the Black Lagoon gang."

"You better recover that chip as soon as possible," the voice grumbled. "Our business is in jeopardy as long as the chip is on the hands of those criminals."

"I will. My men are getting ready to recover the chip as we speak."

"Good. By the way, there is another problem."

Kao shook his head. "What is it?"

"The man your guys killed on the Thai patrol boat, he was CIA. The agency sent their elite strike team to Roanapur. So far, they think the Lagoon gang killed the agent but they might discover that you are involved."

"It is not a big problem," Kao scoffed. "My men will take care of those assassins."

"Do not underestimate this strike team," the man warned. "They are the best in what their do."

"Thank you for the warning," Kao said.

"I'll be in touch."

Kao hung up and finished his wine. He is beginning to think that this whole enterprise has been a serious mistake. But he is already in a deep hole, in which there is no way out.

Kao Zhaulong is a career criminal. The only son of a Hong Kong drug lord, he was expected from a young age to take over the family business. And indeed, he became one of the most powerful and feared crime bosses of Asia. In his leadership, the dreaded 24K drug syndicate grew exponentially. Kao is smart as he is ruthless. He is not squeamish in using violence but he is more into using his massive wealth to buy off the opposition.

But then he made a huge mistake. To get the DEA off his back, he started dealing with corrupt CIA agents. Kao became the conduit of the agency to sell drugs recovered by the US military in Afghanistan. It was a simple operation; the CIA gets the drugs from Afghanistan, ships them to Hong Kong and sells them at rockbottom price to Kao. He then sells them to the public. Kao gets most of the money; the CIA uses the drug money to support its arming of insurgencies worldwide. It was a good business, although Kao knew he was skating on thin ice.

Just a few days ago, he received word that the female CIA agent has been building a case and gathering evidence against its corrupt agents. Kao panicked and tried to kill the agent and destroy the chip that contains the records of the CIA drug connections but the Black Lagoon team suddenly intervened to rescue the agent. They failed, the female agent was killed but she managed to give the chip to the team.

Kao had another shot to recover the chip, and that is to intercept the exchange between the Lagoon team and the CIA agent named Collins. They almost succeeded; Collins was killed but the black badass Dutch and the bitch Revy Two Hands massacred most of his men. Most importantly, they got away with the chip.

There is only one place the Lagoon team would go, and that is Roanapur. Kao knew this is his last shot to recover the chip and eliminate the Black Lagoon, right in their home turf.

"Boss," his right hand man Ping said as he entered the hotel suite. "The team is ready. We are good to go."

Kao nodded. "Make sure you would not mistake this time."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Roanapur, The Indian Quarter

The city of Roanapur has a surprisingly large number of Indian immigrants, mostly Sikhs and Punjabis that migrated from mainland India to find their fortunes in Thailand. There are many Indian-owned businesses around the city but the biggest congregation of Indians is found on the east side, around a Sikh temple. Commercial and apartment buildings filled the streets, as well as shanties of squatters and beggars.

Benny expertly steered his 1965 Pontiac GTO on the narrow streets and alleyways of the Indian quarter. The muscle car is a tight squeeze between the piles of trash, shanties, and people but Benny already knew this place like the back of his hand. He came to love this place because of a special someone living in one of the hundreds of hole-in-a-wall apartments around the quarter.

Revy Two Hands like the Indian quarter too, but for an entirely different reason. The food here is excellent, especially the warm, spicy chicken curry and chapatti bread. There is also the shisha, the traditional hookah that Revy considers as one of the greatest pleasures in life.

But Revy knew they didn't came here to enjoy Indian food and culture, they are here for serious business. As Benny parked the car on a curb, she immediately dismounted and looked around the surroundings. The Lagoon warrior is dressed in her usual shorts and tank tops, but she is also wearing a thin windbreaker to hide the two Beretta 92FS Inox pistols on her shoulder holsters.

Benny hired a couple of kids to watch his ride. After paying them a few Thai bahts, he and Revy walked several blocks deeper into the maze of poverty-riddled alleyways and proceeded to a derelict apartment building. They climbed the dirty staircases, passing several beggars and unidentified foul smelling liquid on the floor. As they reached the sixth floor, Benny smiled on the CCTV camera mounted in the corner.

The door of unit 604-C opened and a petite, dark-skinned woman stumbled out. "Hey Benny, Revy," she said. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Benny walked closer and gave the woman a kiss on the lips. "I missed you, Jane," Benny said.

"I missed you too, Benny-dear," Janet Bhai, known as Greenback Jane, replied, kissing Benny torridly.

Revy was disgusted. "Oh for fucks sakes get a room!"

"Later," Jane said, winking at Benny. "Come inside. I supposed you have something to show me."

The three entered Jane's flat. It was surprisingly spacious and very clean, with ornate decorations from all over India. Jane opened another door and they entered a room that is full of computer servers, LCD screens, and cables.

"Nice equipment you got here," Revy commented. It was true; Jane has top-of-the-line computers and massive air-conditioned servers. She noticed a printer with several sheets of 100-dollar bills stacked on top. Revy knew they were fakes but she could not help but admire the quality of the forgeries. "I though you left the counterfeiting business, Jane."

"Old habits die hard," Jane replied. "You guys want coffee? Tea?"

"Beer," Revy said as she sat on a worn leather sofa.

Jane took two bottles of San Miguel Light beer from the fridge and gave them to the two. "Where's Dutch and Rocky?" she asked.

"They stayed on the Lagoon to do some business," Benny said. "Jane, I want you to take a look at this." He opened his bag and gave Jane a small, metallic object the size of a chewing gum.

Jane's eyes lit up as she took the object. "Wow, I haven't seen one for a very long time."

"What is it?"

"Benny-dear, this is a special storage chip issued to CIA and NSA agents. See the plug? It is very different from a standard USB port so you can only access this using a special device."

"Can you access it?" Revy asked.

Jane opened a drawer and took out a small card reader. "I think I am the only one in Thailand with a card reader for this chip," she said beamingly.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Benny asked incredulously.

"You don't want to know," answered Jane with a smile. She inserted the chip in the card reader and plugged it on her server computer. On her large monitor, rows and rows of binary numbers appeared.

"Ah, just as I thought," Jane remarked. "This is encrypted with a sophisticated firewall. If you try to access this without the proper decryption software the data would be purged and it will never be recovered again."

"Can you crack it?" Benny asked.

"I don't know. This is national security stuff, you know, things that could send a Reaper drone shoving a Hellfire missile up my ass."

Benny caresses Jane's shoulder. "Come on, Jane-dear. Do it for me. Please?"

Jane sighed. "You know I can't say no to you, Benny-dear. Give me a few minutes."

* * *

While Jane's fingers are busy dancing on her keyboard, a convoy of several unmarked vehicles arrived at the Indian quarter. Several dozen men dismounted, dressed in mixed civilian clothing. The locals scampered in fear when they saw most of the men are brandishing firearms.

Ping got off from his SUV, smoking a cigar and holding an Uzi submachine gun. "I want all of you to search the whole quarter if necessary," he ordered his men. "I want the chip found. Kill anyone who tries to stop us, especially the Lagoon gang. I want the head of Revy Two Hands in my freezer."

The 24K gangsters quickly entered the quarter to search for their prey.

* * *

On the other side of the city, another convoy roared into the quarter, two huge gray Ford Expedition SUV's escorted above by a single MH-6 Little Bird chopper. Mikasa Ackerman and her Titan team didn't waste any time. As soon as they landed on Roanapur Airport, they quickly stocked up on weapons, mounted their vehicles, and drove straight to the center of the town. They found out from their contacts on the ground that two Lagoon members are heading towards the Indian quarter. Mikasa preferred to get all four members at the same time but this is something that she cannot afford to miss.

Mikasa is on the lead Expedition, riding shotgun with Nac Tius on the wheel. Thomas is sitting behind them. On the follow-up car, Franz is driving while Samuel is on the passenger seat. Mylius is stationed on the back, ready to give heavy fire support with the Gatling gun.

"Sitrep, Mina," Mikasa asked on her radio.

Mina is piloting the Little Bird circling above the Indian quarter, providing the team with a bird's eye view of the area. Her chopper is equipped with state of the art surveillance equipment and heavily armed with a single M134 Minigun on the right pylon and a Hydra 70 rocket pod on the left. "I spotted at least six vehicles and at least thirty men entering the quarter from the west. It could be trouble, so be ready for anything," she reported.

"Roger that," Mikasa replied. "Be ready to support us if necessary."

Nac stopped the SUV in front of the Sikh temple. Mikasa and her men dismounted, wearing full combat gear and carrying their long arms. Mikasa decided to leave her SCAR-H rifle on the car and only carried her sidearms.

"Franz, Mylius, stay on your vehicle and be ready to support us with Old Painless," Mikasa ordered. "Nac, Thomas, Samuel, secure the perimeter and coordinate with Mina."

"What about you, boss?" Thomas asked.

Mikasa drew her Desert Eagle. "I'm going in."


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Gotcha!" Jane exclaimed as she hit the ENTER button.

Instantly, the binary codes on the screen disappeared and were replaced by names and pictures. Jane scanned the contents of the chip like the expert she is. "This is a list," she said.

"List of what?" Revy asked.

"I am not sure, but Kao Zhaulong of the 24K gang is on top."

"It's a drug list," Benny said. "Must be the list of illegal drug transactions of the CIA and the 24K."

"I think you were right, Benny," Jane remarked. "This is a powder keg. I am sure the 24K and the CIA are looking for this chip right now."

"Let's just destroy it," Benny suggested.

"Hell no!" Revy stormed. "This chip costs millions of dollars. We can us this to get a lot of money."

"But Revy," Benny protested. "The CIA and 24K would go after our asses for sure."

Revy shrugged. "So what's new?"

"Uhh…guys," Jane said, pointing at a monitor. "I think they are already here."

They quickly saw dozens of armed men on the CCTV monitor, climbing the staircase and searching room to room. Revy drew her Beretta and grabbed the chip. She thought about something, then she gave the chip to Benny. "Get out of here! Take Jane and get this Dutch," she said.

"What about you?" Benny asked.

"I'll be fine," Revy smiled confidently as she exited the door.

Benny nodded. She is right, she'll be fine. She is Revy Two Hands, the feared Black Lagoon warrior.

Benny opened the fire exit window. He ran back to Jane and grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Jane typed a few codes on her computer. "I'll leave a surprise for those bastards."

* * *

Ping was cautious; he sent his men on a single file and had them open each apartment door they come across with. The occupants tried to protest but the sight of men with guns quickly silenced them.

They reached the sixth floor. The gangsters fanned out, guns ready but they are not expecting any trouble. As they reach the first door, one of them opened the doorknob and peeked inside. The man presented himself as a small target, but it is enough for Revy.

Revy fired from inside the room, her Beretta spitting two hollowpoint rounds that smacked on the head of the gangster. Blood and brain matter exploded from the hideous exit wound and showered on his comrade behind. Revy was already moving, sliding on the floor, and firing her pistol. Two men screamed in pain and then suddenly silenced as 9mm slugs savaged their bodies.

Revy cartwheeled outside as the gangsters opened fire, stitching bullets on the walls and doors. A gangster with an AK-47 appeared on the corner. Revy ducked as the AK opened fire, and then she returned fire, catching the gangster with a double tap. As more bullets slammed around her, she took cover behind a pillar and reloaded her pistol. Revy peeked on the staircase and saw dozens more men climbing up. She knew she was greatly outnumbered and fighting alone against a superior force is suicidal.

As the gangsters rounded the corner, Revy saw her chance. She fired one shot, hitting the fire extinguisher on the corridor. The tank exploded white chemicals on the men. They shouted in surprise and pain. Revy came out, Berettas on both hands and firing like a deranged cowboy. Several gangsters flopped on the floor, bodies pierced by 9mm rounds.

Revy ran towards the window at the end of the corridor. Glass crunched as her body slammed on the window at full speed. Only the steel grill of the fire exit prevented her from falling six stories to the road below. As she shook the glass fragments from her head, Revy climbed the fire exit towards the roof of the building.

Meanwhile, Ping's men reached unit 604-C. They kicked the door opened and found it was empty. The window to the fire exit is open. They opened another door and stumbled inside a room full of computers…

A kilo of C-4 plastic explosive detonated, blowing Jane's apartment into oblivion and everything inside it.

* * *

Mikasa heard the massive explosion from the ground level. She looked up, saw fire, and smoke erupting from the sixth floor of an apartment building. "Shit," she cursed. She ran towards the building, just in time to a figure climbing the fire escape towards the rooftop.

She immediately identified her. "Mina!" Mikasa called on her radio. "Revy Two Hands is on the rooftop!"

"I see her, boss; she is leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Should I take her out?"

"No! I want her alive! Drop me a lift line!

* * *

Revy heard and saw the small helicopter circling above. She ignored it and ran on the flat roof. Good thing the buildings in the Indian quarter are clustered so close together that she can just jump from one building to another.

Then she heard the chopper getting closer to her back. As she glanced, she was surprised to see someone is hanging on a cable below the chopper. The crazy bastard is chasing her!

Revy had no choice but to run, her pistols are no match for the firepower of that helicopter and the range is too great. She climbed another fire escape, and then jumped to another rooftop as the person hanging on the cable chased her, jumping from one building to another.

* * *

On the ground, Ping's men are searching building to building. Two of them went into a crowded alleyway. They did not notice the figure hanging on a fire escape above them.

Benny dropped between the two men. As one of the gangster spun, Benny's fist hammered upward, catching the thug in the jaw with vicious uppercut. As he fell, Benny pulled the Glock pistol from the thug's waist and pulled the trigger twice, shooting the gangster in the abdomen at very close range.

The second thug brought up his Uzi but he was a millisecond slower. Benny fired his confiscated Glock twice, burying two 9mm hollowpoints at the gangster's torso. He then fired another shot at the head of the mortally wounded thug.

"Come on!" Benny shouted at Jane. The hacker jumped from the fire escape and landed hard on the pavement. Benny quickly grabbed her arm they both ran towards another alleyway. As they rounded a corner, a gangster suddenly appeared from behind a door. Benny grabbed the arm of the thug as he pulled the trigger of his MP5K. Bullets stitched on the wall near Jane as she hit the ground. The Lagoon hacker pressed the muzzle of his Glock at the head of the man and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains splashed on Benny's face as the gangster falls.

"Benny!" Jane shrieked.

Benny caught the dead thug's MP5K just as he saw two more gangsters appearing around the corner. He held the trigger of the German submachine gun, spraying the two with 9mm rounds. They danced like marionettes as bullets pierced their bodies before falling on heaps in the ground.

Jane stood up. "I didn't know you can fight like that," she rasped.

"Me neither," Benny replied, wiping the gore off his face. "Must be the adrenalin."

Then he saw a pickup truck full of gun-toting thugs pulling up on the end of the street. The men quickly dismounted and opened fire with their automatic weapons. Hundreds of bullets chewed everything around Benny and Jane as they took cover behind a concrete wall. A dozen men pushed forward like Red Coats in the Revolutionary War, firing in full auto as they walk.

Suddenly, Nac, Thomas and Samuel appeared on the rooftop of a 2-story building and opened fire on the gangsters below. 5.56mm and 7.62mm slugs from the Titan team eviscerated the gangsters, pitifully vulnerable as they were caught in the open from an elevated position. Most of them fell in bloody heaps before even realizing what had happened. The gangsters' pickup truck lurched forward, struggling to avoid the carnage.

It did not get far. A gray Ford Expedition appeared from another street. The roof of the SUV opened and a Dillon M134 Minigun turret popped out like a Jack in the Box. Mylius held the trigger of the Gatling gun, firing a hundred 7.62mm rounds at the pickup truck in seconds. The pickup truck exploded on the ball of fire.

The alley fell silent as the team ceased firing. Dead thugs littered the street. In a matter of a few seconds, the Titan team wiped out half of Ping's men.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Only two things in this world could give Mikasa Ackerman an extreme adrenalin rush. One is high altitude low opening parachute jump. The other one is hanging on a helicopter while chasing a suspect.

Mikasa leaped, her Oakley boots barely biting the roof of the apartment buildings. She landed on another building as the Little Bird helicopter above moved in relative slow speed. Mikasa is attached to the chopper with a heavy-duty carbon fiber cord and paratrooper harness on her combat gear. Both of her hands are free and she can use her guns to take down the parkouring woman but she opted not to use lethal force.

She wanted Revy Two Hands alive.

"Get me closer, Mina!" Mikasa shouted on the radio over the howl of the wind around her.

Mina saw Revy leaped on another rooftop, a building with a huge neon billboard on top. "Boss, I have to fly a little higher," she said. "You're going to hit the billboard."

"No!" Mikasa ordered. "Stay on course!"

"But boss-."

"Just do it!" Mikasa snapped.

* * *

Revy landed on her feet at the rooftop of a three-story building. As she reached the ridge, she realized there is nowhere to go, only a drop three floors to the shanties below.

"Fuck!" Revy cursed her luck. She is now trapped on the rooftop, and the helicopter is getting closer to her.

As she turned around to look at the chopper, the huge neon billboard behind her exploded in a shower of glass and fluorescent powder. Revy covered her face but she saw a woman smashing through the billboard like the Terminator.

Mikasa landed on the rooftop and tumbled as she unhooked her harness. She rolled on the floor like a hedgehog, leaping towards the surprised Revy. Mikasa's right fist flew forward, smashing in the face of the Lagoon warrior at full speed.

Revy felt the horrible pain through her brain as the woman's humongous gloved hand smacked straight into her mug. Revy tumbled backward and hit the floor hard. The pain was intense but she was glad the woman hit her with a flying Superman punch; if she were standing on the ground, the bitch would have knocked her out.

Revy shook the cobwebs as she tried to stand. She sized up the enemy. The woman is Caucasian with Oriental eyes, three inches taller than she, with short hair, and dressed in combat gear. She has large biceps and mean-looking eyes.

A very dangerous-looking, professional combatant.

Revy decided it was not worth tangling with the woman. She drew her right Beretta, determined to kill the woman quickly with bullets to the head. As she aimed the pistol, the woman slapped the gun off her hand. Revy's left hand snapped, pulling her second Beretta off its holster. The woman spun and hit the gun with a roundhouse kick, sending it flying away.

Revy was undeterred. She reached at her back and puller her Cold Steel Tanto knife. She stabbed high, aiming at the woman's unprotected head.

The woman blocked the stroke with her forearm. She suddenly grabbed Revy's knife hand and twisted it. Revy yelped in pain as her hand popped open and dropped the knife. The woman then snapped her right hand and hit Revy with a flicker jab in the face. The Lagoon pirate flew backwards and hit a concrete wall.

Revy gasped for air. Who the fuck is this bitch? She asked herself. She did not wait for an answer, she attacked with the only weapon she had right now: her fists. Revy adopted a southpaw stance and fired a two-punch combination. Both hit the woman in the face, but she barely flinched. The woman then kicked Revy in the abdomen and she doubled in pain.

Mikasa did not want to kill Revy, but she has no problem crippling her. As the Lagoon warrior tried to stand, Mikasa grabbed her left arm and hoisted her on her back in a fireman's carry. She then lifted Revy up in a military press and tossed her into the wall like a ragdoll.

"You killed my friend, Revy Two Hands," Mikasa said. "You and your gang of criminals are going down."

Revy spat blood as she struggled to stand. "I didn't kill any of your friends, bitch," she declared. "But I will kill you."

Revy roared and ran, spearing Mikasa with a body tackle. But the CIA agent was too strong, she simply lifted Revy again and slammed her to the floor. Revy slithered away as she kicked Mikasa in the face. As Mikasa stood, Revy attacked, throwing wild haymakers aimed at the head of the agent. But Mikasa adopted a Thinking Man defensive pose and blocked the punches.

She left her forehead open, though. Revy's head snapped forward, smashing her forehead between Mikasa's eyes. The agent reeled from the headbutt as Revy finally tackled her to the floor. The Lagoon Amazon mounted on top of Mikasa and pummeled her with hammer fists. The agent covered her head with her forearms to block most of Revy's blows. Mikasa then grabbed Revy's shoulders and pushed her sideways.

The agent then grabbed Revy's left arm. Mikasa's legs wrapped on the extremity like a grapevine and she pulled hard. Revy winced in pain as the armbar tightens, she can feel her arm popping out of its socket.

Suddenly, bullets slammed on the floor near the two Amazons. Mikasa was forced to release the hold as she took cover and drew her Desert Eagle. Revy also took cover behind a wall. Mikasa glanced and saw several men firing from the top of the next building. She aimed her pistol and fired, .44 Magnum slugs sailed in the air. One of thugs recoiled as a heavy slug found his head and exploded like a watermelon.

Revy never wanted to run away from a fight, but she knew the powerful woman outclassed her. It is not cowardice to run away from a fight, especially if the odds are stacked against you. You can live to fight another day. Revy crawled towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Freeze!" Mikasa roared, pointing her Desert Eagle at Revy. "You stay right there, bitch!"

"The only way for you to make me stay is to pull that trigger," Revy challenged. She continued crawling as bullets from the enemy across the street whizzed past her.

For some inexplicable reason, Mikasa held her fire.

Revy jumped off the edge.

Mikasa quickly ran towards the railing, just in time to see Revy's body going through the tin roof of a shanty and disappeared.

"Mina, smoke those sons of bitches!" Mikasa ordered on her radio.

The gangsters on the other building kept firing their guns at Mikasa when an AH-6 Little Bird chopper appeared like a bat out of hell. Mina pressed the trigger and the Minigun on the tiny helicopter roared, saturating the rooftop with 7.62mm bullets. The thugs were obliterated under the rain of lead.

"Coast is clear, boss," Mina reported after making sure no one survived her strafing run.

Mikasa stood up as the other members of her team walked towards her. "What happened, boss?" Thomas asked.

Mikasa picked one of Revy's fallen Berettas. "So the rumors are true," she remarked.

"What rumors?" Nac asked.

"Revy Two Hands is strong."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Muslim quarter, Roanapur

"You look terrible," Rock remarked as he saw Revy on the bed of a small apartment. Jane is busy tending to her wounds.

"I feel terrible," Revy replied weakly.

Luckily, for Revy, the shanty roof broke her three-story fall and she hit a bed. It saved her life, and Benny and Jane quickly recovered her. They took her to a safehouse in the Muslim quarter of the city. It was best place to hide, especially if you are hiding from the 24K drug syndicate and the CIA. Jane had several Muslim friends, to Benny's chagrin because she is a devout Hindu. Dutch and Rock arrived a short time later.

Revy was very lucky she did not suffer any life-threatening injury from her dance with the devil. The most serious is her dislocated shoulder and minor concussions. However, she endured a massive amount of punishment. Her face is swollen like a hamburger; she is covered in hematomas and cuts.

But the greatest damage is on her ego. Here she was, pound-for-pound the best fighter in Roanapur, and she was manhandled and beaten by another woman.

"What happened, Revy?" Dutch asked, still in shock to see Two Hands in such a state.

"I got my ass kicked, Dutch," Revy mumbled. "That bitch…she is the only one that soundly beaten me."

"Who is she?" asked Rock.

"I don't know. She is taller than I am, and she has a muscular physique. She is very strong, she lifted me like I was nothing. She is also very quick, her reflexes are clearly honed by experience. Maybe she's military. She uses mixed martial arts; boxing, jiujitsu, grappling, even goddamn Keysi Fighting. I never fought anyone else like her."

"My guess is that she is CIA," Jane suggested.

Revy nodded. "She said something to me. She said I killed her friend. Maybe she is talking about the CIA agent killed on the exchange with the chip."

"But we didn't kill that agent," Benny said. "It was Kao's men."

"I wouldn't make any difference," Dutch said. "CIA thinks we did it, so they send their best team to hunt us down."

"That CIA agent could have killed me easily," Revy said. "But she didn't. She even let me escape. I don't understand."

"Maybe she wants us alive, Revy. Remember, we have the chip that they want," Rock answered.

"Let's just give the chip to them," Benny suggested.

"I agree with Benny," Rock concurred. "That chip brought us nothing but trouble."

"That's bullshit, Rock," Revy said. "They will still hunt us even if we surrendered the chip. I can see it on that bitch's eyes. She wouldn't stop until we are all behind bars."

Dutch nodded. "Revy is right."

Rock sighed. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't want to stay on the defensive. We are going on the offense," Dutch said.

"How, Dutch?" Benny asked.

"Kao. He is the key to this. We will hurt his organization, until he himself bleeds."

"What about the CIA?" Revy asked.

"We need to know who they are," Dutch replied. "And we're going to need Jane's help."

Jane looked at her watch. "I have no previous engagements."

Revy stood up, her face carved in determination. "I have to train hard. So when I faced that woman again, I'll be ready."

* * *

Yellow Flag Bar, Roanapur

The Yellow Flag bar is rough place. It is the favorite hangout of gangsters from all over Roanapur. Fistfights and gun battles are common, especially on a Friday night when everyone is drunk and rowdy. The bar was already rebuilt several times, destroyed mostly by Revy Two Hands and most recently by the mysterious maid named Roberta.

Tonight, another woman is raising hell on the bar. Mikasa Ackerman felt right at home.

The man weigh at least 200 pounds, but Mikasa effortlessly tossed him towards the window. Glass crunched and blown into thousands of pieces as the man flew outside and hit the pavement hard.

One patron tried his luck against the CIA agent. He swung hard, firing a haymaker at Mikasa's face. She simply ducked, the fist grazing her hair. Mikasa pumped her right fist upward, catching the man in the jaw. He fell unconscious on the floor beside several more groaning human beings.

Another one pulled a switchblade and stepped forward to stab Mikasa in the back. She avoided the stab and slapped the knife out of the hand of the gangster. Mikasa then punched him in the mouth, breaking several teeth and sending him withering on the floor.

The last one didn't want to tangle with the woman, but he grabbed a beer bottle and threw it towards Mikasa's head. The agent spun and hit the bottle with a roundhouse kick. The bottle dissolved in a million pieces like a clay pigeon caught by a shotgun blast. The patron was scared to death and he quickly bolted out of the bar.

"Stop! Please!" Bao pleaded. "What do you want?"

Mikasa walked towards the owner of the Yellow Flag. She reached over the counter and yanked the ex-ARVN soldier by his collars. "I want the Black Lagoon!" Mikasa thundered. "Where are they?!"

"I...I don't know! I haven't seen them in a while!"

"You do know where I can find them!"

"No! I swear I do not know! They are pirates, they move from place to place! They have several safehouses but I don't know where! I swear to God!"

Mikasa drew her Desert Eagle and jammed the muzzle on Bao's chin. "Swear to me!"

The door of the bar opened, five uniformed officers appeared. They drew their service revolvers and pointed them to Mikasa. "Freeze!" Chief Watssup of the Roanapur Police barked.

Mikasa released Bao who scampered away.

"Drop your weapon, miss," Watssup ordered.

Suddenly, the whole left wall of the Yellow Flag exploded in a shower of rock, plaster and glass. A huge SUV drove straight into the wall, driving like a bulldozer inside the bar. Mylius Zeramuski is on top, pointing a nasty-looking Gatling gun at the startled police officers. Other members of Titan team came out of the SUV, rifles ready to fire.

"Drop your guns," Mylius ordered in deeply-accented English. "Or Old Painless will turn you into Swiss cheese."

Outgunned, the Roanapur officers had no choice but to drop their revolvers to the floor.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Watssup asked.

"You don't need to know," Mikasa replied. "We are not here to fight with you. We are here to find the Black Lagoon gang. After we get them, we will leave immediately. So it would be easier for you to just tell us where they are."

Watssup shook his head in disbelief. "No one knows where they are. You can try at the harbor, though. That is where they dock their PT boat whenever they are in town."

Mikasa motioned her men. "Let's go," she said. They were quickly gone in only a few seconds.

"Jesus," Bao remarked as he massages his neck. "Another crazy bitch."

Watssup grunted. "This city can't get enough of them."


	8. Chapter 8

Mikasa Ackerman clucked her tongue in disgust. "Great. This is just great," she muttered.

She is looking at her team's black MH-6 Little Bird helicopter. The two-seater was forced to land on a grassy field after suffering from mechanical failure. The access panels are open, exposing the Rolls-Royce M250 turboshaft engine and other parts. Hoses, screws and tools are scattered on the grass as Mina Carolina and Nac Tius are busy fixing the chopper.

"What the heck is the problem?" Mikasa demanded.

"The golden BB theory is true, boss," Mina replied. "It is not the massive attack that will get you, it is the one lucky shot. Apparently one bullet went in the engine compartment. Luckily, only the hoses were damaged and not the engine itself."

"Can you fix it?" Mikasa asked.

"We can, boss," Nac said. "We just have to replace the hoses, good thing we packed some spares."

Mina shrugged. "Maybe we can tell Langley to put some Kevlar on the engine compartment."

"Later. How long can you guys fix this thing?"

"Around an hour or two, boss," Nac replied.

Mikasa shook her head. "We don't have much time. We have to proceed even without air support. Mylius, stay here and protect Mina and Nac. Tom, Sam and Franz, we'll proceed to the port."

The men nodded in agreement. Mikasa, Thomas, Samuel, and Franz boarded one of the Ford Expeditions. Sam is the one on the driver seat, Mikasa is riding shotgun.

Mikasa lifted her FN SCAR-H and chambered a round. "Let's go!"

* * *

Port of Roanapur

Benny braked his Pontiac GTO hard, nearly sending the passengers crashing on the windshield. The doors flew open, Dutch dismounted clutching a Remington 870 .12 gauge shotgun followed by Revy with a Mini-Uzi on her right hand. Her left arm is heavily bandaged and hanging on a sling. Rock, Benny and Jane also got out of the car, pistols on their hands.

Dutch was relieved to see the World War II-vintage Elco PT Boat on the dock. The old lady is still impressive, even though she has the scars from her countless battles and adventures. The team quickly run towards the Black Lagoon when suddenly, a black car appeared from behind stacks of container vans.

Revy didn't hesitate when she saw the gun barrels poking from the open windows of the car. She aimed her Uzi with one hand and held the trigger. The rapid rate of fire of the Israeli-made submachine gun somehow compensated for its lack of accuracy at long distances. 9mm rounds stitched on the windshield of the car, turning the inside red with blood. The gunman riding shotgun snapped back as bullets obliterated his features, his comrade suffered the same fate milliseconds later.

At the same time, Dutch heard another car coming from the other side. He swung his shotgun and pulled the trigger as the car appeared. The massive recoil of the .12 gauge Federal rifled slug sent the stock of the Remington digging on his shoulder. A baseball-sized hole appeared on the windshield of the second car, the head of the driver disappeared in a mist of blood and brains. Dutch racked the pump on the shotgun and delivered another shot, this time smashing into the left front wheel on the car. The sudden shift of momentum flipped the car head over heels, crashing on its roof in the pavement.

"Benny, Rock, Jane! Go to the Lagoon! Get out of here!" Dutch ordered.

"What about you?" asked Benny.

"We'll kill the bastards," Revy answered as she reloads her Uzi.

"We'll meet you at the ramp!" Dutch replied.

Benny, Rock and Jane ran towards the Black Lagoon as gunfire suddenly erupted from the container vans. Bullets smashed on concrete and steel as Dutch and Revy ran towards Benny's GTO. Dutch quickly boarded the driver seat while Revy leaped on the backseat. The black badass started the engine and the muscle car roared forward.

Two cars chased after the GTO. The gunmen opened fire with their submachine guns, some slugs hitting the trunk of the muscle car. The rear window spiderwebed as bullets crashed into it but didn't penetrate. Revy grabbed the M4A1 carbine from floor of the car. She kicked the rear window of the GTO, sending it flying away. She returned fire, pumping 5.56mm rounds with one hand at the enemy and forcing them to zigzag on the road to avoid her bullets.

"Shit!" Dutch said as he saw another vehicle pulled up in front of the GTO, this time a big SUV. Men dressed in commando gear dismounted from the SUV, followed by a woman with a mean-looking rifle.

Dutch sharply banked the GTO as the Titan team opened fire. The muscle car protested as the brakes squeal but it made the sharp turn and headed towards a warehouse. Metal crunched as the car impacted the gate of the warehouse and went through like it was made of cardboard.

Mikasa ran towards the warehouse windows, firing her SCAR-H at the blitzing muscle car. The battle rifle threw massive 7.62mm NATO slugs. But the GTO is too fast, her bullets hit only concrete. The cars chasing the GTO also went inside the warehouse, firing at the Titan team as they pass.

"Boss!" Thomas yelled as they boarded the Expedition. Mikasa also returned to the SUV as they gave chase.

Revy ducked as another bullet came too close for comfort. She can't aim her rifle effectively with one arm. But there is another weapon she can use. Revy took an M67 hand grenade from the glove box of the car and she pulled the pin. She popped the spoon and waited for three seconds and then tossed the grenade outside the window. The explosive rolled on the floor and detonated as one of the cars ran over it. The shockwave lifted the car and tossed it in a ball of flames.

It was a hollow victory, however. Heavy caliber rounds shook the GTO, probably 7.62mm coming from the CIA's battle rifle. Suddenly, the car stopped as it hits a concrete pillar. Dutch quickly threw the car in reverse. As he was doing that, he saw a gangster appearing on a window. Dutch drew his S&W Model 629 revolver and fired, hitting the gangster with a .44 Magnum slug in the face.

Dutch shifted gears and stepped on the pedal as hard as he can. The muscle car shot like a rocket, going straight into an concrete wall.

"Dutch!" Revy screamed in horror as they were about to smash into the wall.

The GTO crashed into the masonry and went through in an explosion of dust and concrete. Sunlight bathed the GTO as they exited the warehouse.

"Benny's gonna be pissed," Dutch remarked as the GTO is being demolished.

Now back on the port, they quickly saw gangsters on top of container vans, firing from an elevated position. Revy aim her rifle up and fired back, hitting several and sending bodies crashing on the concrete. Dutch fired his revolver with one hand as he steered with another, killing two gunman in front of the GTO.

Dutch steered the car into a corner and they finally saw the sea. As the GTO rounded a crane, they saw the Black Lagoon racing on the water almost as fast as the muscle car.

"Get closer, Benny!" Dutch ordered on the radio.

"You are not thinking what I am thinking," Revy exclaimed in mock horror.

"Yes I am," Dutch confirmed as he grabbed his shotgun and fired a burst of buckshot on the hinges of the passenger side door. The door flew away backwards. He shifted gears again, applying the full power of the massive engine. The old muscle car is now passing 100 kmph. He then jammed the shotgun on the gas pedal and hinged it on the steering wheel. Dutch quickly moved to the passenger seat as the now driverless GTO roared at full speed towards the boat ramp.

" This is not a good idea," Revy remarked as she moved closer to the gaping hole on the right side of the car.

The GTO hit the ramp and went airborne.

Dutch and Revy jumped out of the car as it sails into the air. The Pontiac GTO smashed on the water and quickly sinks under the bay.

Dutch and Revy crashed on the front deck of the Black Lagoon.

"Jesus," Rock exclaimed as he assisted the two. "You guys are insane."

On the port, the 24K gunmen are not as insane as the Lagoon mercenaries. They quickly stopped chasing the boat and simply fired their weapons at full auto on the speeding craft.

"Hey fuckers!" a female voice called from behind them. The gunmen turned when Titan team opened up.

Mikasa's SCAR-H pulsed on her hand as she delivered accurate fire on the 24K gangsters. Her comrades joined in and peppered the congregation with bullets. Bodies were ripped into pieces as the Titans mowed the opposition to the last man. When they stopped firing, the boat ramp is littered with dead bodies.

Mikasa lowered her rifle as she saw the PT boat running away. She surveyed the ramp and found a Boston Whaler boat on one of the ports. "Let's go," she ordered her men.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Rock is very familiar with the sound of full automatic gunfire; as soon as he heard the unmistakable pack-pack-pack sound from the distance, he hit the deck of Black Lagoon literally. Supersonic slugs whizzed past the PT boat, some clang as they hit steel and armor plate.

Revy and Dutch took cover as more rounds zing over their heads. They could clearly see a single Boston Whaler boat chasing the Lagoon at 40 knots. Revy took a pair of binoculars and spotted the female CIA agent standing on the deck of the speedboat and firing her rifle at them.

"I'm getting tired of that bitch," Revy muttered as she crawled below deck. Dutch also crawled towards the pilot house.

The Boston Whaler is being tossed by the rough seas but Mikasa is not sitting down. Franz powered the boat into a tight turn as the Black Lagoon banked hard on the left. Mikasa raised her SCAR-H rifle and fired at the Lagoon until she emptied her magazine. Samuel also fired his M14 in rapid semi-auto, smacking heavy .308 caliber rounds on the World War II boat.

As Mikasa dropped her empty mag, bullets sang past her head. She instinctly ducked as Franz steered the boat away from the gunfire. Thomas raised his M4A1 and fired a quick burst.

On the stern, Revy awkwardly aim her Heckler and Koch HK416 carbine at the Boston Whaler with one hand and tripped the trigger. The recoil nearly sent the rifle flying from her hand. Revy cursed as she tried to use her injured left hand to support the gun. Her dislocated shoulder protested, coursing pain signals all over her body. It was no use. She used the Lagoon's rail as an improvised bench rest and fired until the magazine was dry.

"Revy!" Rock yelled, passing a fully-loaded HK416 at the Amazon, knowing Revy couldn't reload her rifle with one hand.

Revy passed the empty carbine to Rock as she took the fresh one. Rock quickly reloaded the HK416 with a 30-round STANAG magazine.

Dutch reached the pilot house as Benny struggles to control the Black Lagoon. "I'll drive," Dutch said, taking the wheel. He increased the power of the three diesel engines and they roared like a wild beast. He banked the wheel hard to the right as the Lagoon did a wide arc, heading straight to the shoreline directly into the busy Roanapur harbor. Huge ships are sailing in and out of the harbor, the Lagoon's small size looked puny compared to these naval behemoths.

Benny's stomach tightens as Dutch cut in front of a huge tanker. He then passes behind a tugboat with only a few feet to spare. The tugboat crew cursed as they were sprayed with seawater from the Lagoon's wake.

"Holy shit!" Franz exclaimed as the Lagoon disappeared around the black hulls of the huge ships. "These fuckers are lunatics!"

The Lagoon passed the ship way unscathed, the Whaler following a hundred feet behind. "Dammit, they're getting away! Get us closer, Franz!" Mikasa ordered.

"We don't have enough power, boss," Franz replied.

"Punch it! Full power!"

The engine of the boat protested but it pushed the Whaler closer and closer to the Lagoon.

Dutch saw the CIA boat getting closer on the rearview mirror. He banked the boat again, this time the ship headed towards the busy Roanapur fishermen village. Shacks made of wood and tin littered the sea, standing above water on stilts. Some shanties are built on floating platforms made of old boats, timber and Styrofoam.

"No, Dutch!" Benny exclaimed when he realized what Dutch is planning to do.

But the black badass is determined. He applied more power on the three engines and they pushed the Lagoon past 50 knots. The PT boat headed straight into the water shanties.

Some fishermen saw the danger approaching and quickly jumped into the water. The bow of the Lagoon sliced the first shanty like a knife through butter. The boat went through several more houses, demolishing them in a shower of debris. LPG tanks detonated, adding spectacular fireworks to the orgy of destruction.

The Titan team ducked as debris flew above their open cockpit. A sheet of tin roofing smashed on the deck of the Whaler as more debris rained down on them.

The Black Lagoon went through another water shack, explosions after explosions obliterated the village like a Michael Bay movie. Exchange of gunfire continued from both sides as the Titan team continued chasing the Black Lagoon and its obviously insane pilot.

Bullets entered the pilothouse, sending Dutch on the deck. "Goddamnit, Revy," he yelled. "Take those sons of bitches down!"

Revy didn't answer but she kept on firing her carbine at the CIA boat. "I need a bigger gun, Rock!" she shouted. "Get me the punt gun!"

Rock disappeared under the deck and returned a few seconds later, clutching a humongous rifle. It was a custom sniper rifle made by Revy's favorite gunsmith. The giant single-shot weapon, lovingly called the punt gun, fires a massive 30mm round, double the diameter of a Barrett .50 caliber rifle. The gun is equipped with a Leupold scope and a large muzzlebrake to tame the massive recoil of the cartridge it fires. The only problem is this awesome weapon could only be fired one at a time because of the massive pressure on the barrel and bolt.

But if she could aim right, Revy would only need one shot.

Trouble is, Revy couldn't aim right because of her injury. "I need your help, Rocky," she said. "We can do this."

Rock nodded as he braced the punt gun on the railing. Revy dropped on her belly as she grabbed the handle of the rifle and braced the huge stock on her shoulder. Rock pushed hard on her back and held the stock of the punt gun. Revy sighted the target on the scope. She didn't need to adjust it, the distance is perfect. She just laid the crosshairs on the Whaler.

Suddenly, the CIA woman stood up. Her face filled the crosshairs. It was a perfect shot, all Revy had to do is to pull the trigger and goodbye Miss CIA. She have seen what a 30mm round could do to watermelons from a distance of three kilometers, at this distance the agent's head would be instantly reduced to vapor.

"Goodbye, bitch," Revy whispered as she applied pressure on the heavy trigger…

…but then she stopped. For some inexplicable reason, she couldn't find the will to kill the woman.

Revy shifted her aim and placed the crosshair on the rear of the Boston Whaler. She tripped the trigger. The whole boat shook as the massive rifle fired, the noise and the muzzle flash is just incredible. Pain racked Revy's body but Rock shouldered the bulk of the recoil, saving her from more bodily harm. The barrel of the punt gun fell on the deck with a clang, ripped apart by its massive slug.

The Whaler shook violently as the 30mm 1000-grain projectile hit home. The engine belched smoke and suddenly died. Mikasa turned and then she saw a huge hole in the engine compartment. She opened the access panel, amazed to see a hole the size of a tangerine in the solid engine block.

Their boat stopped dead in the water as the Black Lagoon sped away. Franz shook his head. "It's dead, boss," he whispered.

"Let it go, boss," Samuel comforted Mikasa. "There will be another time."

It didn't ease the rage inside Mikasa. She punched the fiberglass panel of the boat, driving her fist inside. "Damn you, Revy Two Hands!" she cursed. "Damn you to hell!"


	10. Chapter 10

10

After sailing for almost five hours, the Black Lagoon finally reached its destination. Counterfeiting money is a lucrative business, especially if you are the best like Greenback Jane. The Indian hacker managed to amass a huge amount of wealth. She bought a five room mansion on a beach with a spectacular view of the Gulf of Thailand. Most importantly, it was on an isolated cove far away from Roanapur, the perfect place to hide if you are being chased by the CIA and one of Asia's largest drug syndicate.

Jane's beach mansion had a private port where the Lagoon was moored inside a cave to hide it from air surveillance. Dutch, Revy, Rock, Benny and Jane disembarked and walked towards the mansion.

"Very nice crib you got here, Jane" Dutch commented. It was true, the mansion was modern contemporary in design, mostly made from glass panels and steel.

"Thanks," Jane replied. "It's worth a lot of money."

"No shit," Revy commented.

Jane dialed a number on the security lock and they all went inside. The house is also beautiful inside, filled with modern furniture and state-of-the-art appliances. "Make yourself at home, guys," Jane said. "I have food and wine on the kitchen. You can use whatever you need. By the way, if the shit hits the fan…" Jane pushed a button on the fireplace and a hidden trap door opened under the staircase. "This tunnel goes straight to the cave where the Lagoon is moored."

"You have weapons?" Revy asked.

Jane nodded. She went to the den and opened a hidden safe behind a book shelf. Inside are several antique shotguns, rifles and revolvers. "This is all I got. They all work though, and I have plenty of ammo."

Revy examined an over-and-under Rizzini shotgun. The beautiful weapon is plated in gold and carved with intricate images. "This is better than nothing," she commented.

"Benny and I will try our best to hack the CIA," Jane continued. "In a meantime, I suggest you guys start planning about the next step."

After eating and showering, the Lagoon team are taking an R&R while Benny and Jane are in the computer center trying to hack into one of the most secure computer system in the world. Dutch and Rock are discussing plans to attack the 24K and clear their names. Revy is just sitting on a rock in the beach, sipping Jack Daniels while smoking Marlboro.

"Revy?" a voice called.

"Rock," Revy replied.

Rock sat beside the Lagoon Amazon. Revy offered him cigarettes. Rock took one stick, Revy lit him up with her worn out Zippo.

"What's going on, Revy?" Rock asked.

"What do you mean?" Revy inquired with a frown.

"You don't look good. Is there something bothering you?"

Revy shook her head. "No, nothing. The past few days had been just been hell for all of us."

"Yeah," Rock agreed, taking a drag of nicotine.

"Rocky?"

"What is it, Revy?"

"Earlier, while we were being chased by the CIA, I could have killed that woman. She is on my sights. One shot, I could have blown her head off with the punt gun. But…I didn't."

Rock nodded. "I saw that. You shifted targets at the last second."

"I don't know why I did it, Rocky. I want to kill that bitch, I want to kill her so bad. But I just couldn't…pull the trigger. It's like someone or something held me back."

"Maybe. But I am glad that it happened, Revy."

Revy eyed Rock questioningly. "Why is that?"

"It just means you are still human, Revy. You are not a robotic killing machine. You still have conscience."

Revy flicked the empty filter of her cigarette away. "It's not conscience, Rock. It's more of respect."

Rock was incredulous. It is not easy to gain Revy's respect. Whatever that CIA agent did to her, it really got into Revy's skin.

"Guys!" Benny called from the beach house. He is smiling ear to ear. "Get inside. We have some good news."

* * *

Titan Team field office

Roanapur Airport

Mikasa Ackerman is sitting on her makeshift office, drinking coffee while reading reports. It was not good. They completely lost track of the Black Lagoon, and they have no leads at all. Mikasa used all of her known contacts and deployed every sophisticated surveillance equipment they can use. But it was all a wasted effort. The Lagoon team effectively disappeared under the radar. It is going to take careful and meticulous detective work to find them again.

"Boss," Franz said as he approached Mikasa. "Maybe you should take a rest. You've been up for several days."

"I'll live," Mikasa replied. "Any news?"

"Negative, boss. We completely lost them."

Mikasa sighed hard. "It can't be. They can't simply disappear. There should be some clues we can use."

Nac Tius spoke as he came into the room. "Boss, those men we killed in the Indian quarter and in the port, they are members of the 24K drug syndicate, lead by Kao Zhaulong. Looks like they also want to get the Lagoon team for whatever reason."

Something hit Mikasa's brain. "Wait a minute, on his last mission, Eren is working to gather intelligence on the 24K gang. We suspected that several corrupt CIA agents are dealing drugs with the 24K. This couldn't be a coincidence."

"Maybe the Lagoon team had something against the 24K, or maybe even against the CIA," Mina suggested.

"We will know everything once we bought them in," Mikasa said. "So redouble your efforts. I want the Black Lagoon found, as soon as possible."

Thomas suddenly burst inside the office. "Boss, we have Dutch on the line," he rasped.

Mikasa bolted from her chair, grabbing the satellite phone. She gave the signal to her team to trace the call. They quickly went to work. "Who the hell is this?" Mikasa asked on the phone.

"My name is Dutch, I am the captain of the Black Lagoon," the voice said. "It's nice to speak with you, Agent Mikasa Ackerman."

"There will be no terms, Dutch," Mikasa replied, anticipating what the Lagoon captain would say. "Surrender now because it is only a matter of time before we find you and your psychotic gang of criminals."

"I doubt that," Dutch said. "We did not kill Agent Collins, or more appropriately, Agent Eren Yeager. He was killed by the 24K gang."

"Save your fairy tales for your future cellmates at Gitmo, Dutch."

"I know you wouldn't believe me, but we have something you can want, the chip that we recovered from your fellow agent before she died. It was the chip that we delivered to Yeager before he was killed."

"I don't want any chips, or any deals, Dutch. I want your heads."

"That is not gonna happen. You should know that the chip contains records of drug dealings by the CIA to the 24K, and it goes all the way to the top of your organization. We are going to take out the 24K, and if you tried to interfere, we will not hesitate."

The line went dead.

Mikasa looked at Mina on the computer terminal. "Did you trace it?"

Mina shook her head. "Negative, boss. He is using an encrypted satellite phone."

"Damn," Mikasa cursed. These bastards are smarter and more sophisticated than she thought.

"What now, boss?" Thomas asked.

"We will return to the Indian quarter," Mikasa replied. "Maybe we missed something."


	11. Chapter 11

11

Greenback Jane's beach house

A few days later

Revy stepped forward, pivoting her body as her left fist flew towards the face of Dutch. For a woman of her physical stature, Revy's punches hit hard, and if not for the headgear and protective pads, Dutch may have knocked out. Still, the blows staggered the black badass. Revy grabbed Dutch's head and delivered a high knee, digging her rock-hard joint on the pads.

"Revy!" Rock called out. "Take it easy! You are still recuperating!"

Revy released Dutch. The Lagoon boss nodded in agreement. "He is right; you might get injured again if you force yourself."

"I need to be ready, Dutch," Revy said. "Ackerman is going to kick my ass again if I'm not."

Benny and Jane managed to penetrate the cyber defense of the CIA and obtained the files of the team that nearly took them down. The team is called Task Force Titan, and it was composed of hard-as-nails paramilitary troopers lead by a former 101st Airborne paratrooper Mikasa Ackerman. Revy positively identified Mikasa as her assailant. Dutch tried to negotiate a truce but Mikasa rejected the offer. Revy now knew that the only way to get out of this situation is to fight or die.

"Let's take a rest," Dutch said, removing his headgear and walking towards the house. There is an open ground behind the mansion surrounded by palm trees. This area was hastily converted by the Lagoon team into a training area. While Benny and Jane are busy doing what they do best aside from fucking, Revy and Dutch are busy practicing for combat.

Revy didn't want to rest. She grabbed her bag and went to the beach. Rock followed her as she set makeshift targets out of empty cans. She took a Beretta 92FS Inox from her bag, loading a full magazine and cocking it. She held the pistol in a classic, stable, two-hand Weaver combat grip, aimed at the first target and fired. The can flew as the 9mm hit it dead on.

She then aimed the Beretta on the second can with her right hand. Revy fired again and the second can was hit squarely in the middle.

"Nice shot," Rock said.

Revy shifted the gun to her left hand. She aimed at the third can and fired. Nothing happened to the can. She adjusted her aim and fired again. Again, it was a clean miss.

Rock was dumbfounded. Revy never misses on a stationary target. "What happened, Revy?" he asked. "Is your arm hurting again?"

"No," Revy replied and fired again and again until she emptied the magazine. The can remained standing.

She lowered the Beretta and looked at Rock. "I thought I am the best fighter in the world. I am the best with guns, knives, and bare hands. But that Ackerman, she made me look like a fool!" Revy gritted her teeth in anger.

"Revy, you're being naïve."

Revy looked at Rock, eyes blazing in anger. "What…did… you say?"

"You are acting like an amateur!" Rock blurted. "You are not the best. There is always someone there who is better than you. Now you met your match. Ackerman is stronger, faster and more determined than you. If you keep this attitude, you will never, ever beat her."

Revy's expression soften as Rock's words hit home. "How can I defeat her, Rocky? You are right, she is stronger and faster than me."

"You have to do what your do best, Revy. You have to dig deep, unleashed your survival instincts. It will all come down to willpower. The will to win. The will to survive."

Revy finally understood what Rock is trying to say. "Yes," she said with firm determination. "I will win next time."

* * *

Indian Quarter, Roanapur

Sometimes, brute force is not enough. Mikasa is the least patient woman in the world, but even she had to tackle to bureaucracy of Thailand red tape. It took a few days before the Titan team got the permission to enter the room that exploded in the Indian quarter, but with the help of the US State Department, they are now inside Unit 604-C. The room is a total mess; everything is blown to pieces or burned beyond recognition. Firemen hoses didn't help and Roanapur investigators clearly had no experience is thorough forensic work. The team doubt if they could find any trace forensic evidence, but Mikasa insisted on giving it a shot.

"This unit is registered to a Sushmita Kalisa," Nac said as he surveyed the rubble. "Obviously a fake name, we already knew this woman is none other than Greenback Jane, the master counterfeiter. It was confirmed by the Secret Service."

"That explains how they managed to find out our names and contact number," Mikasa commented. "Greenback Jane is also an expert hacker. Obviously she is working for the Lagoon."

"But…it is impossible to break the CIA cyber firewall," Mina commented.

Mikasa chuckled. "It is not impossible, dear. I tried it before."

Thomas shook his head. "All our security measures have been breached by this woman."

"These are no fools, Tom," Mikasa said. "They obviously knew what they're doing. But this would also be their downfall."

"I don't understand, boss," Thomas admitted.

"We find Greenback Jane, we find the Black Lagoon."

Mikasa noticed something on the floor of the room, covered in soot. She carefully wiped the soot off and she saw a picture. It was half burned and almost unrecognizable, but she used her sleeve to remove the dirt and grime. "What do you think, Mina?"

Mina took a closer look at the picture. "I think…it's a picture of a house. A big one."

"I can see palm trees," Tom said as he surveyed the picture. "It could be a beach house."

Mikasa handed the photo to Mina. "Find this house."

"Boss," Thomas protested. "We could be barking on a wrong tree here. For all we know, this could just be a postcard."

"He's right," Mina agreed. "There are thousands of beach houses here in Thailand, boss."

"Just do it," Mikasa insisted. "I have a gut feeling that our targets are hiding in this house. Find it."


	12. Chapter 12

12

 _Greenback Jane's beach house_

 _Two days later_

"Pull!" Revy shouted.

Rock threw the papaya fruit into the air as high as he can. Revy raised the Rizzini shotgun and tracked the flying papaya. She pulled the trigger. The fruit exploded in a million pieces as double O buckshot hit it dead on.

Revy switches the over-under shotgun on her left hand. "Pull!" she ordered.

Rock threw another fruit. Just like the first one, it too exploded after getting caught by buckshot.

Revy broke the breach of the shotgun and ejected the spent cartridges. They joined the dozen shells already scattered in the sand. Revy nodded in satisfaction. They had been shooting since morning and so far, the results are positive.

"Looks like you got your mojo back, Revy," Rock commented.

"I hope so," Revy answered. Due to her intense training, Revy is now confident that she can face Mikasa. She feels stronger and faster. Her injuries are still aching but it was not as painful as before. Thanks to Rock's encouragement, all her doubts are now gone. Revy is determined to defeat Mikasa and show her who's the baddest bitch in the planet.

"Let's go back inside," Rock suggested. "I think they are done with the planning our counterattack."

Rock and Revy returned inside the beach house. Dutch, Benny and Jane are on the dining room, which now served as a makeshift planning room. A huge model of a mansion was built on the dining table using cardboard, styro and everything they can use. Pictures and satellite maps are hung on the walls, including full topographical map of an island.

"We have positive ID," Dutch began. "This is where Kao Zhaulong lives, on a mansion in an island a few nautical miles from Roanapur. We know that he will be here tonight."

"And we got lucky," Jane added. "According to the reports, a meeting of 24K leaders will happen tonight at this mansion. This will be the perfect time to strike and completely destroy the gang."

"So what is the plan?" Revy asked.

"The island has no land access, so there are only to ways to get into the mansion," Dutch began, pointing at the targets in the model. "Either by air using helicopters or by boat. There is one landing strip on the island that can accommodate up to three choppers, and a dock that can house up to twenty boats. We have to take out both the helipad and the docks, including all the choppers and boats to make sure no one gets off the island."

"I'll take care of the choppers," Revy volunteered.

"And we'll destroy the dock using heavy artillery from the Lagoon," Benny said.

"But before you can get the Lagoon close enough, we have to destroy this security center and this watch tower," Dutch said, pointing at the tallest structure in the model. "I'll be the one to take these out."

"Once we destroy their exit points, the island is isolated, but expect heavy opposition," Jane remarked. "There could be at least 200 men in the island, all heavily armed."

Revy smirked. "They should have packed more heat."

Dutch smiled too. "That's the Revy that I know. Glad you're back, Two Hands."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rock said. "Lets get ready to rumble."

Benny removed the satellite picture off the wall. "We better..."

Suddenly, a the house was rocked with a huge explosion. The glass wall of the dining room melted into a million pieces. Benny was caught by the shock wave and he was tossed backwards into the kitchen.

"Benny!" Jane shrieked as she ran towards her boyfriend.

Revy and Dutch grabbed their firearms as another explosion rocked the beach house. Revy looked up the window and she saw a small black helicopter flying overhead. As she raised her head, she saw a flash of light blinked on the pylon of the chopper. "Incoming!" Revy yelled as 7.62mm rounds sprayed into the house. Hundreds of bullets went through glass, steel and masonry, kicking dust and debris everywhere. The Lagoon crew hugged the floor as more bullets turned the mansion into Swiss cheese.

* * *

Agent Mikasa Ackerman is sitting on the passenger seat of the MH-6 Little Bird while Mina is piloting the chopper. It took careful detective and research work to find Greenback Jane's beach house, but it finally paid dirt when they found a similar house far from Roanapur. A closer surveillance confirmed beyond all doubts that Lagoon Team is in the mansion. The Titan team didn't waste any time and quickly planned a strike.

Mikasa didn't want to kill the Lagoon team, but she knew they are very dangerous especially if cornered like a wild animal. She didn't take any chances and decided to use heavy artillery to soften the hideout. Mina Carolina skilfully dropped two Hydra 2.75inch rockets on the house and raked the first floor with Minigun fire.

"Blow the entrance, Mina," Mikasa ordered.

Mina steered the chopper, aiming the targeting sight on the front door of the beach house. She pressed the button on the stick. The chopper lurched as the 7-round pylon launcher spits a Hydra 70 folding fin rocket, trailing smoke as the rocket sails into the air. The missiles smacks into the front porch of the mansion, detonating its high explosive and incendiary warhead. The front of the house exploded in a ball of flames.

* * *

Revy was caught by the shock wave and she was tossed in to the den. Looking around, she saw Benny and Jane crawling on the floor as more bullets punched through masonry above them. Flames are now burning all over the house.

"Benny! Jane" Revy shouted. "Get out of here! Go the tunnel!"

The two hackers quickly crawled towards the fireplace as another explosion rocked the mansion.

Revy cradled the Rizzini shotgun on her hand. It was the only weapon she managed to grab. The Lagoon's substantial arsenal was left in the PT Boat. Dutch is also cowering on the kitchen, S&W revolver on his beefy hand.

The Lagoon amazon saw a form on the burning living room and her blood ran cold. She quickly crawled towards the figure lying unconscious on the carpet. "Rock!" she yelled as she tried to stir the Lagoon moneyman. She felt the pulse; Rock was still alive and she couldn't find a wound. Maybe he was knocked out by the concussion.

Dutch crawled beside them. "Is he okay?" he asked.

"He's unconscious," Revy answered. "You better carry him out of here."

"What about you?"

Revy looked at the helicopter. "I have unfinished business."

Dutch grabbed Rock. "You better beat that bitch this time," he growled at Revy.

Revy smirked. "I will."

Dutch handed his revolver butt-first to Revy. "You may need this."

Revy shoved the revolver on her belt. "Go. I'll meet you on the Lagoon."

Dutch pulled Rock to the fireplace tunnel, skipping on debris and fire as the flames raged inside the mansion. Revy is now alone inside the burning beach house.

"I know you are out there, Ackerman," Revy gritted. "I'm waiting for you."

* * *

Mina fired her last Hydra 70 rocket, blowing the top of the house open. A ragged hole appeared on the roof of the mansion. Mikasa grabbed the lift line from the winch of the chopper and attached the steel cable on her combat harness. "Fly on top of that hole, Mina," she ordered.

"But boss, the house is burning. It may be too dangerous for you."

"Trust me," Mikasa assured her.

Mina flew on top of the house, blowing the billowing black smoke in all directions. She stabilized the chopper on a hover above the roof.

Mikasa leaped into the hole, Desert Eagle on her right fist. The cable held her weight as Mina winches her down. The agent's boot landed on the floor of the living room as she unhooked her harness.

Mikasa saw a form running on the kitchen. She aimed her Desert Eagle and fired .44 Magnum rounds at the figure. But the apparition quickly disappeared.

"Two Hands!" Mikasa shouted. "I know you're in there! Give it up!"

Revy suddenly slid on the floor from the corner of the bar. She raised her Rizzini shotgun and fired. Mikasa was caught the blast on the chest. The impact blew her backwards and she hit the wall hard. She slid down the floor and didn't move.

Revy cautiously stood, keeping her shotgun ready. There is only one round left.

Mikasa suddenly lifted her hand and fired her Desert Eagle at Revy. The Magnum slug graced the Lagoon warrior's head; she quickly took cover behind a wall and fired her shotgun. Mikasa was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Revy tossed her empty shotgun on the floor and drew Dutch's revolver. As she pointed the massive gun at the living room, a large hand grabbed Revy's wrist.

Mikasa slammed Revy's wrist on the granite countertop. Revy felt the numbing pain as her popped open and the revolver dropped on the floor. Mikasa then shoved the woman towards the dining room.

Revy faced her opponent. The CIA agent is standing tall. Her vest is ripped by the shotgun blast but otherwise, she looks unharmed. Mikasa's gray eyes burned with anger.

"Two Hands!" Mikasa Ackerman shouted.

"Ackerman!" Revy shouted back.

The two Amazons walked towards each other as the flames surrounded them like the gates of hell itself.

Revy swung a hard right, straight into the jaw of Mikasa. The agent's head jolted back, rocked by the force of the punch. But she quickly nailed Revy with a right to the body and left punch to the head. Mikasa then elbowed Revy into the face. The Lagoon warrior leaned back, avoiding Mikasa's left haymaker. Revy countered and smashed her right on Mikasa's kidney, but her punch was less devastating as it hit the agent's vest.

Revy again tried a combination to the head, but Mikasa blocked them. Revy then switched tactics and speared Mikasa with a body tackle. Mikasa's back slammed on a steel pillar and she yelped in pain. But then she grabbed Revy's left arm and applied a kimura lock. Mikasa then pushed Revy face-first to the dining table with her arm still locked on the dangerous hold.

The pain was intense; Revy gathered all her strength, pushing herself up with one arm. She kicked the table, sending Mikasa's back smashing on the refrigerator. The agent released the hold. Revy immediately punched Mikasa in the face again. The agent stepped back but she managed to block another combination from Revy. Mikasa then kicked the Lagoon amazon into the meat section, sending her to the burning living room.

Mikasa tore her vest off, exposing her well-built physique. Revy didn't waste time admiring her opponent, she suddenly speared the agent again, both of them smashed on a bookshelf. Revy swung hard, her knuckles connecting on Mikasa's face. But the agent retaliated, sending the Lagoon amazon reeling from the blow.

Revy suddenly pulled back and fired a head kick. Mikasa's head snapped backwards and she fell on her back. But then, Mikasa executed a perfect springboard backflip, at the same time her right hand smashed into Revy in a Superman punch. Revy recoiled as Mikasa stepped behind her. The CIA agent wrapped her arms on Revy's meat section and flipped her back-first into the floor with a massive German suplex.

Revy was in intense pain but she shook it off. As she saw Mikasa standing up, she tackled her again. This time, Mikasa smashes on a dividing wall. Fiber cement and timber snapped as they went through the wall. Mikasa again shows her power by lifting Revy and tossing her on the TV.

Revy struggles to stand. Her energy is being sapped by the damages she has taken from the fight. But she is not going to give up. She attacks, firing punch from left and right. Mikasa blocks and hit her own punches. The two Amazons exchanged a furious barrage of fists while the flames consumed everything around them.

Revy kicks Mikasa in the stomach, this time the agent staggered back. Revy speared Mikasa again but she didn't bulge. Revy summoned all her remaining energy and lifted the CIA warrior then slammed her on the floor. The Lagoon Amazon mounted Mikasa and delivered several hammer fist blows to her head. But Mikasa is still strong, she rolled Revy and suddenly she is in control of the ground and pound. As her fists crashes on Revy's skull, the Lagoon warrior felt his momentum getting sapped by the irresistible force.

Then she remembered what Rock has said. She has to dig deep for the will to survive.

Mikasa lifted her right first to finish Revy with a haymaker to the face.

Revy blocked the punch with her forearm. Revy's right hand shot up like a rocket and smashed into Mikasa's mug. Blood seeped as Revy's fist connected with Mikasa's nose. She rolled the agent over and once again Revy is on top. She attacks relentlessly, delivering hammer and straight punches to Mikasa's head. The agent tried to block them but some got through.

Mikasa looked up and saw the ceiling about to collapse. She suddenly pushed Revy as hard as she can, sending the Lagoon warrior flying backwards. Revy was about to attack Mikasa again when the ceiling finally collapsed.

Steel and wood fell on Mikasa's prone form. She yelped in pain as he legs are pinned by a girder. She tried to lift the debris from her legs but she is on a bad position.

Revy turned her back and she ran towards the fireplace.

But then she stops. Revy looked at the helpless CIA agent. This time she will get what she deserves, she thought. She deserves to die.

But not this way.

"Fuck this," Revy shouted as she rushed back to Mikasa. She grabbed the girder and lifted it with all her remaining strength. It only moved for a few inches but it was enough for Mikasa to slide out. Revy dropped the girder as Mikasa pulled herself out.

"Why?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm not gonna let you die this way," Revy answered as flames came closer and closer to their position.

"Then we will die in this fire together," Mikasa concurred.

Revy looked around. She saw the propane tank in the kitchen that hasn't explode yet. Revy quickly grabbed Dutch's fallen revolver on the floor and aimed it on the tank. She pulled the trigger. A raging .44 Magnum hollowpoint pierced the propane tank and detonated its contents, blowing a huge hole in the kitchen wall.

Revy was blown backwards by the shock wave. But Mikasa grabbed her hand before she hit the flames. "Let's go," Mikasa said as she pulled Revy towards the opening.

The two warriors stumbled out of the burning mansion into the beach. Men with guns appeared and surrounded the duo. The Titan Team kept their guns pointed at Revy.

"I should thank you for saving my life," Mikasa said to Revy. "But you are still under arrest, Two Hands."

Revy threw her revolver away and raised her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The two-vehicle convoy roared on the street at around 70 miles per hour. On the lead Ford Expedition, Franz is driving with Samuel on the passenger seat and Mylius operating the "Old Painless" Minigun. The second Expedition is being driven my Nac Tius with Thomas riding shotgun. Mikasa is on the back, as well as a prisoner. The convoy is being escorted above my Mina on her Little Bird chopper.

Revy Two Hands is sitting in front of Mikasa, glaring at the CIA agent. Her face is busted with cuts and bruises, her right eye is swollen purple. Revy couldn't move because her hands are ziptied behind her back. She just sat there, burning her eyes on Mikasa.

Mikasa doesn't look better. Her face is also beat up, with multiple hematomas and cuts. Her stoic expression remained, but it's obvious that she also sustained injuries from their fight.

"Why did you save me?" Mikasa asked Revy.

"Because I want to kill you myself," Revy answered.

"You could have done that, but you didn't. You could have shot me dead in the boat, but you shot the engine."

"So you knew about that. You could have killed me in the Indian quarter, too. But you didn't."

"I want to bring you alive."

"I'd say we are even now."

"Not even close, Two Hands. You killed my best friend. You will face justice in the courtroom."

Revy shook her head. "We didn't kill Eren Yeager. It was those 24K gangsters that nailed him."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. I don't care what you believe or not. I have proven my point."

Mikasa leaned back and smiled for the first time. "You sly bitch," she said.

Revy also cracked a smile. "I get that all the time."

Mikasa took the radio from her belt. "Mina, proceed to the airport first. Get the transport ready. We are going to-."

Mikasa stopped in midsentence when she saw a man standing on the roof of a building with a tube-like contraption on his shoulder. She saw a flash of light and she immediately knew what it was. "RPG!" she yelled.

It was too late for the lead Expedition. Franz didn't see the rocket propelled grenade and he failed to take evasive actions. The RPG warhead missed the SUV by a hair and hit the road in front of the big vehicle. The high explosive detonated a millisecond later, forcing the whole force of the explosion under the SUV. The Expedition is heavy and armored, but the shockwave of the blast lifted the nose of the SUV and flipped it head over heels. The vehicle turned turtle, it's underside in flames.

The second Expedition stopped and Mikasa leaped out. She raised her SCAR-H rifle and fired at the RPG gunner. 7.62mm tumblers hit the flunky in the chest and he disappeared. Mikasa tried to run towards the overturned SUV but heavy autofire hammered around her, forcing the agent to take cover.

Thomas and Nac burst out of the SUV, their M4A1 rifles firing at the assailants. Five gunmen were immediately taken down but more are firing and advancing from all sides. Mikasa reached inside the SUV and pulled Revy out.

The door of the first Expedition opened and Samuel crawled out, bloody and dazed. He managed to pull his M-14 but before he could deploy the weapon, several bullets slammed on his torso. Kevlar protected his chest, however a single bullet penetrated his neck. Sam collapsed on the concrete, blood spilling uncontrollably from his horrifying wound.

"Sam!" Mikasa shouted in horror as she saw him fall.

"Cut me loose!" Revy said. "I can help!"

"Boss, get out of here!" Nac yelled. As he tried to reload his rifle, two shots hit him in the back. Nac collapsed but he still killed two more assailants. Finally, a fatal bullet struck him on the forehead and he fell on the pavement dead.

"No! Nac!" Mikasa tried to help Nac but she was pulled by Thomas.

"He's gone, boss! There is nothing we can do," Thomas said.

The Little Bird chopper flew overhead. Mina Carolina should have enough firepower on her chopper to wipe out the ambush. However, all her munitions were expended at Greenback Jane's house. Still, she would not watch on the sidelines as her comrades are getting massacred. Mina flew her helicopter low, firing her FN P90 submachine gun on the window. Several gunmen were killed by her attack but bullets started slamming on the Little Bird.

Mikasa saw the whoosh of a rocket like fireworks going up. The RPG was not a guided projectile, but the Little Bird was flying too low. The warhead struck the tail of the chopper and exploded, blowing the tail rotor into oblivion. The MH-6 spun out of control, crashing on the road and exploding in a big fireball.

"Mina!" Mikasa screamed in horror and grief.

"Cut me loose!" Revy pleaded.

Mikasa drew her Kabar knife. Steel flashed and Revy was loose. She quickly pulled Mikasa's backup Glock 29 from the agent's vest. She pointed the small pistol at Mikasa's forehead.

Their eyes met.

Suddenly, Revy shifted her aim and fired the Glock twice. A rushing gunman crashed on the pavement as he was hit by two raging 10mm slugs. Revy swung, aiming the Glock behind and taking out more gunmen on the street.

Mikasa kept shooting the opposition with her SCAR-H while Thomas is pumping rounds from his M4. Mikasa reloads as she saw Franz crawling out of the wreck SUV. He looks seriously injured, blood covered him like paint. He struggles to get out of the overturned vehicle but it seems his legs are pinned underneath.

Revy saw another whoosh from the rooftop, this time heading for Mikasa's Expedition. "Get down!" she yelled, pushing the agent on the street when the rocket slammed on the vehicle and exploded. The shockwave lifted Revy and Mikasa and sent them flying a few meters straight to a ditch. The agent lost her rifle as she landed hard on the ground, dazed.

Mikasa's ears are ringing, her eyes are blurred. She saw Thomas screaming firing his M4 with one hand, his left arm a bloody mess. Then bullets hit Thomas, one, two, three dozen slammed on his body. The brave agent fell face-first on the street as bullets exploded his head.

Two hand grenades dropped on the overturned SUV. The explosions consumed the vehicle, cremating the bodies of Mylius, Sam and Franz in a massive explosion of fire.

Revy's pistol emptied and she tossed it on the ground. She was about to grab a fallen rifle when she found herself staring at the barrel of a submachine gun. Revy froze as more gunmen appeared in front of her.

Ping swatted the frame of his Uzi at Revy's face. The Lagoon warrior fell beside Mikasa. The gunmen confiscated the agent's Desert Eagle at gunpoint.

"You whores," Ping spat. "You caused so much damage to our organization. Now both of your will pay. Take them, boys!"

Two gangsters lifted the girls at each arm. Without warning, Mikasa elbowed her captor at the face and punched the other one on the jaw. But then another gunman swatted the stock of his rifle at her stomach and she collapsed on the street.

"I need the chip, Two Hands," Ping declared. "That is the only reason why I'm keeping you alive. As for you, agent girl, you are expendable. Just like your friend…what's his name? Eren Yeager? Yeah, I remember the look on his face when I shot him dead."

Rage exploded inside Mikasa when she heard of the revelation. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed as she tried to attack Ping but she was held at bay by several thugs.

"Goodbye, agent girl," Ping said with a sadistic smile. "You will now join your friend in hell."

Suddenly, gunfire erupted from the street. Several gunmen were hit by high-caliber bullets. The massive boom boom boom report of an automatic shotgun echoed as more 24k gangsters were eviscerated by .12 gauge buckshot and slugs. Other ran for cover as their comrades collapsed in a shower of blood and gore.

Dutch rushed in firing his big bad USAS-12 autoshotgun at the flunkies. The Korean-made scattergun is fed with a drum magazine loaded with alternating slug and buckshot. Beside him, Rock is firing an H&K UMP-45 submachine gun, taking out several gunmen with well-aimed .45 caliber shots. Benny is behind them, Glock pistols on both hands and firing Akimbo-style.

Revy took advantage of the distraction. Revy's left arm swung, catching her captor in an elbow to the nose. At the same time, her legs rocketed to the other captor's testicles while snatching his gun. Revy pulled the trigger of the Uzi and showered bullets on the flunkies behind them. Three gunmen died before they knew what hit them.

Mikasa also attacked the man nearest her. With animalistic fury, tackled the gunman to the ground, smashing his head on the pavement. Mikasa grabbed the gangster's pistol and opened fire, catching two gunmen on the head before they could even raise their rifles.

Ping and the survivors of his gang took cover as the Lagoon warriors closed in. Revy and Mikasa joined them and exchanged gunfire with the 24K gangsters.

"Ackerman!" Dutch bellowed, tossing the USAS-12 to Mikasa. The agent caught it in midair as Dutch picked an M-16 from the pavement.

Revy saw Ping running towards a house. She looked at Mikasa. "Go get him," she said.

Mikasa aimed the USAS-12 at Ping's leg. She tripped the trigger, sending a .12 gauge slug rocketing at the gangster's extremity. Ping shrieked in horror as his left leg blew into a bloody mess like he stepped on a land mine. He fell on the pavement, dragging his mutilated leg as he tried to crawl away.

His comrades tried to run but they were massacred from behind as the Lagoon Team sprayed them with high-caliber rounds.

Suddenly, the road became quiet as the firing stops.

Mikasa walked towards Ping. The gangster is now sobbing and hollering in pain. When he saw the big CIA agent holding a huge shotgun approaching, his fears doubled. "Please…" he begged. "Don't kill me! I was just following orders from Kao!"

"Go to hell," Mikasa coldly replied as she emptied the shotgun at Ping.


	15. Chapter 15

15

The toll of war has been horrendous.

The Black Lagoon team is resting while licking their wounds. Revy Two Hand's injuries are being treated by Dutch. The black badass himself is also injured, although slightly. Benny and Jane are relatively unscathed. Rock has a minor concussion but he insisted that he needed only aspirin to cure his world class headache.

Mikasa's Task Force Titan has been decimated. She is the only survivor of the brutal 24K ambush. The body bags of her comrades are laid in a neat line inside the hangar. Mikasa refused any kind of food and medication. She sat quietly on a stool beside her team.

Revy stood up and walked towards Rock. "Are you okay?" she asked the Lagoon money man.

Rock looked up to her."Yeah."

"Your hands are shaking."

Rock looked at his trembling fingers. "I was just….."

Revy placed her hand on Rock's shoulder. "You've handled yourself pretty well."

Rock's fingers wrapped on Revy's hand. "Thank Revy."

"What do we do now?" Jane asked.

"What do you think?" Dutch grumbled, grabbing his shotgun.

"Let's just cut our losses and get the hell out of here," Jane suggested.

Revy took an M4 carbine from a table and checked the bolt.

Benny stood up. "You are not planning on going to Kao's island, aren't you?"

"We still have a fight to finish," Revy concurred with Dutch.

"This is fucking insane, Revy!" Jane thundered. "There's no way you two can take out Kao's army!"

"Three," a female voice echoed from the hangar.

Mikasa stepped forward. "I'm coming with you, Two Hands. For my comrades, I'm with you for the final battle. And if we have to give these motherfuckers our lives, let's make sure they'll all go to hell first."

Revy stepped forward and extended her hand. Mikasa held it tightly.

"Well, machoness aside, I am sure you girls have a plan?" Benny asked.

Revy smiled at them. "I always have a plan."

The team grunted in mock horror.

* * *

Kao Zhaulong's island is only a few nautical miles from Roanapur. It is small, and dominated by the drug lord's huge ten-room mansion. The massive European-style edifice has a three stories and a basement, complete with all the amenities any rich man would want. An expansive swimming pool dominated the front yard. The main mansion is supported by several support structures, including a motor pool, a small concrete building on the side, a watch tower, and three helipads.

The helipad is full to capacity, as well as the pier. Expensive yachts are tied on the docks. Since the island has no road access, only boats and choppers could reach it. This is the first time the island is filled people. Drug lords tend to be paranoid, and most of them have huge private armies. They brought most of their muscle to the island for this meeting, swelling the population even more. Kao's 24K gangsters are patrolling the grounds, armed to the teeth with firearms.

Kao himself is on his room, drinking brandy while on the satellite phone. His new close-in bodyguard is a huge Aussie man named Nathan. The bald baddie is six foot ten inches of pure muscle.

"Kao, you made another mistake," the voice on the other line said. "You lost a lot of your men and yet Ackerman and the Black Lagoon team managed to get away. And they still have the chip."

"My men are expendable," Kao answered. "And they managed to kill Ackerman's team."

"Yet you missed your primary targets once again," the voice grunted. "I can assure you, Ackerman will come for your head."

"She can try," Kao mused. "I have 500 men waiting for her."

"Just make sure you'll take care of the problem this time, Kao," the voice warned. "This is your last chance."

Kao cursed as he tosses his phone on the couch. "Nathan, get my chopper ready. We might have to leave."

"But sir, your guests are waiting on the conference room."

"I'll meet them first."

"As you wish, sir."

Kao has no idea that the whole island is being watched from above. A tiny drone hummed in the sky as it took pictures and real time video of the area. The footage is being beamed straight to a lone PT boat floating a few nautical miles away.

"This is their central command hub," Jane says, pointing at the small concrete building beside the main mansion. "My guess is that all their communications and security equipment are housed here. We need to take this out before anything else."

"I'll take care of that," Mikasa said.

"I'll get the helipad and motorpool," Revy suggested.

Dutch nodded. "And I'll take care of the pier."

"We will try to support you from the Lagoon, but because of the distance, our actions will be very limited," Benny says. "You guys will be on your own once you've landed."

Dutch looked at Revy. "When was the last time you've jumped from a plane?"

Revy shook her head. "Can't remember."

"Me neither," Dutch grunted.

"Don't worry guys," Mikasa said. "It will be a cake walk."

"Easy for you to say," Revy mused.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the veeerrryyyy long delay. I am so busy for the past couple of years. Hopefully I can finish this story soon so I can move on with my other stories. Thanks guys. -gene**


End file.
